Toy
by Lady Lynn
Summary: Kagome doesn't look at Inu Yasha that way; but she does Kouga. She's finally worked up the nerve to tell him, too. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or anything associated with the Anime. 

A/N: This is just a one shot. There will be no continuation. It was just a spur-the-moment idea. Hope you enjoy it. Also; this is my first fic in first person present tense (First person and present tense period) please tell me how you like it. I'm rather satisfied with it. Not completely; but mostly.

* * *

The cool air breezed against my face as I silently stepped out of Kaede's hut, checking one last time to make sure everyone was asleep. I had already woke Kirara up, and the cat was already waiting outside the hut.   
Tonight was the night. I have finally worked up the nerve to tell him how I feel. Inu Yasha was out; I saw him leave. I know where he went. I don't care.   
The only thing I feel when faced with Inu Yasha and Kikyou's relationship is relief. I was worried Inu Yasha might like me; that I would have to turn him down. I wont, though. Not since Inu Yasha is so wrapped up in Kikyou. I don't mean to sound conceited; everyone just seems to hint that Inu Yasha likes me.   
I can't believe everyone mistakes me for being jealous. I just feel sorry for Kikyou and the pain the dead miko had to go through. It's not jealousy.   
Now it doesn't matter. I am going to stop pretending. I am going to finally have the one the things I want.   
Smiling to myself, I straddled Kirara. Clenching her fur gently yet tightly, I lean close to her head and whisper the name of where I want to go to her. Kirara is a smart cat; she can understand the japanese language and has a great memory.   
It takes a while to reach my destination. I don't mind, though. It helps to calm my nerves and to think more thoroughly about what I am about to do.   
Kirara lands right in front of the entrance of his home. I smile and stroke her head, whispering as quietly as possible.   
"If I don't come back by noon tomorrow, you can come get me. Feel free to bring anyone along that you wish. Thank you, Kirara."   
After nuzzling my hand, the cat was gone.   
I straightened up and faced the mouth of the cave. I inhaled deeply, and then started my way in. The amount of butterflies in my stomach increased with each step forward. I am both surprised and frightened when I feel and arm clench around my waist from behind, and a claw poking at my jugular. A moment later the contact dissapears and I feel myself being spun around.   
"What are you doing here?" Kouga's demanding voice settles my nerves immediatly.   
"I need to talk to you." I say softly, gazing directly into his glowing orbs.   
My prince releases my shoulders and lights up a torch. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light before I can focus on Kouga again. Gods he is sexy. His shirt isn't on; his hair is let down; the only thing he is wearing is his skirt. I have a strong suspicion it was just put on.   
Kouga sleeps in the nude. Now there's food for thought.   
I shake the ideas coming into my mind and focus on the ask at hand. I step closer to him. He looks a bit nervous.   
"Is something wrong, Kagome?" He says softly, not moving his feet. His left hand reaches up, glides back over his scalp and then rests at the back of his neck. He smiles nervously at me.   
It confuses me a little. I honestly beleive Kouga is incredibly confidant. His confidence is quite alluring to me. Shaking the idea form my mind, I finally reach him and take his free hand. His other hand falls to his side.   
I find myself looking directly into his eyes again.   
He looks away. This annoys me slightly, and I open my mouth to speak the words I've been longing to.   
Kouga stops me by speaking first.   
"Is everything all right? Did Inu Yasha get in to trouble? Did he break up with you?" The words tumble out of his mouth as his eyes connect with mine. He looks concerned.   
"Everthing is fine, Kouga. Inu Yasha's fine. We were never together so we couldn't break up." I say softly.   
"Then why are you here?"   
I bat my eyes at him. It appears to not affect him. I sigh.   
"I have to tell you something." I admit once again.   
He squeezes my hand. "Go ahead."   
Before I can stop myself I find myself pressing my lips against his, then leaning back. "I love you." I say simply, then smile at him.   
He doesn't return the kiss. Butterflies fill my stomach. He releases my hand. The butterflies are suddenly made of lead; and feel like dread. He steps back. My heart splits in half.   
"Kouga..?" I choke out, uncertainly. Whats going on? He's all talk and no play?   
"Kagome.. I..." He rubs the back of his neck again. I wait. "I'm sorry," he says softly.   
Both halfs of my heart shatter. I'm filled with pain. It was like my heart was made of glass and it exploded. Shards of it sticking into me everywhere, into all my organs; bouncing off my lead-filled stomach.   
"You were just screwing with me?" I barely get out, unable to conceal my pain. He steps back again, diverting his eyes. This intices my anger.   
"I was screwing with Inu Yasha," he says softly, "I had no idea you actually believed.. oh, Kagome, I'm sorry."   
I turn and run. I can't face him anymore. I'm horribly humilated. I'm filled with pain. I can't hold it in. I can't cry in front of him.   
I run for awhile until I find myself in a cave under a waterfall. I know I'm still on Kouga's territory but I don't care.   
I sink to the floor and cry my heart out. 


End file.
